The Doctor's Daughters
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: What happens when the Doctor and Rose Tyler meet Claire Novak, abandoned on the side of the road?Years later, Claire meets Castiel through the Winchester brothers, leading to her and her sister Jenny, biologically the Doctor and Rose's daughter, having to run for their lives and losing the Doctor and w its a race against time to get back to their parents before they die.


Chapter One: The Beginning of an End

 **Author's Note: This author note explains what's happened to characters so you don't feel confused. (Yes I know I shouldn't have to explain it but for this first chapter it's important for you to understand)**

 **This story takes place almost thirty years after doomsday. In this story Rose and the Doctor stay together and eventually get married. Marriage creates a telepathic bond between them which then allows Rose to become part Timelord (Timelady?). Most of Supernatural takes place as it usually does expect that Claire is younger and the episodes that involve her do not happen with her in it. This story does not follow season 12 as I've been unable to watch it full yet due to internet problems (no wifi) however I do know what happens in it. (Spoilers!) A lot of memories and past meetings mentioned in this story will be mentioned.**

 **Please read and review! I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, they're all on me. I own nothing of Doctor Who or Supernatural.**

Rose Tyler smiled as she watched her husband teach their children how to fly the TARDIS. Claire, their oldest daughter, whilst not their biological daughter, was very much their own. The Doctor and Rose had met her when she was four, standing on the side of the road, crying silently. The Doctor immediately went over to her and tried to console the little girl. She eventually calmed down and started to talk to them. Her father died only a few months back, her mother left her in the care of family friends, the family friends then didn't want her and gave her to an abusive foster family. The foster family then left her on the side of the road, no food, water, money or warm clothes. She had been there for a few hours before the Doctor and Rose had shown up.

From there, it had seemed obvious what they were going to do. Try to find someone to take Claire in, making sure she was in a secure and safe home, and then they'd leave. Expect it hadn't gone that way. They did indeed did try to find a relative close to Claire to take her in, but she had no one else. That had left them stumped. What were two time travelers going to do with an orphaned four-year-old girl? Then Claire had given Rose and the Doctor a picture. A portrait of the three of them and Rose knew that Claire belonged nowhere else but with them.

The Doctor had originally been completely against it. Why wouldn't he? Their adventures often led them to far away worlds that were often littered with danger, no place for a four-year-old. But as a week passed, Rose knew it was more than that affecting her husband. It was the fact that Claire was a child. Rose knew that the Doctor had had children before the Time War, that he had a son and a daughter, that he loved deeply. That it was painful to bring up because they would always be there in his mind, lingering thoughts. But Rose knew that he had to face his emotions. To face his fears because it was no good leaving them un-talked about.

So when Claire hugged the Doctor for the first time, Rose could see those emotions playing on his face, could feel them through their telepathic bond. She knew that he would eventually be able to think of his children, of his son and daughter from Gallifrey without the painful emotions, because of Claire. Claire could help him, help them.

She certainly did too. After six months in the TARDIS, Claire had said 'I love you' to her and the Doctor for the first time, when they were tucking her into bed. Rose smiled at Claire, tears in her eyes and told her she loved her back. The Doctor was hesitant at first, he waited a minute to repeat the words, but he did eventually say it back to her, and Rose knew that they would always be a family, from that point on.

Five years later, when Claire was nine-years-old Rose fell pregnant with their other daughter, Jenny. It had been a major shock at first. The Doctor and Rose had never spoken about having their own children throughout their marriage and even after adopting Claire. The Doctor had also told that it was almost impossible for her to carry a Timelord child, even if she was part Timelord. So of course, they didn't know what to expect. Six months later, Jenny was born and Claire had stepped up to the job of being Jenny's older sister.

Seven years later, Jenny had just turned seven years old, Claire was turning sixteen, and they were preparing to go to 1950's America for Claire's birthday. Every year on their birthday, Rose and the Doctor let their daughters decide on where they want to go, anywhere in the universe. Last year, Claire wanted to go to the Moon and watch the moon landing, Jenny last year wanted to go to Titan, Saturn's moon and have dinner. They were always doing fun and exciting things, there was never a dull moment in their lives.

'Alright, I'll give you three half an hour to get changed, do your makeup, stuff like that and then we'll go watch the King in action.' The Doctor promised, as the girls and he landed the TARDIS. Rose kissed her husband before going off and helping her daughters chose an outfit. Rose decided to dress Jenny up in shouldered dress with a black top and a pink skirt and Claire decided to wear high waisted jeans and a red top. Rose was still undecided as the clock told her she had five minutes left.

'Mom, you have go to choose, _something_!' Claire said, shifting through the dresses in the TARDIS closet. Rose smiled when Claire picked out a pink dress, the same pink dress that Rose had in fact worn when she had her face wiped from her body. Perhaps this time they could have some good memories with that dress. She decided this time however, she would have to wear a black jacket with it and a black ribbon in her hair. She quickly got changed and she held her hands out to her daughters.

'You look very pretty mommy,' Jenny smiled and Claire agreed.

'Dad won't know what hit him when he sees you.' Claire laughed.

'You two look absolutely stunning too, my gorgeous girls.' Rose smiled, squeezing their hands. 'Now come on before your father gets to impatient with us.'

The girls laughed as they made their way into the console room. Rose couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband wearing his delightful blue suit, his trench coat over the top, a red tie and his hair styled similar to Elvis's. She could feel his admiration for her choice in clothing over their bond and Rose winked at him. She saw him gulp and she let out another laugh.

'Well look at you three ladies. Looking beautiful as always, who is ready to go see the King himself?' The Doctor asked, Jenny and Claire bounded forward towards the door.

'Ready, Jenny?' Claire asked, getting ready to open the door. Jenny nodded excitedly. Before they could open the door however, there was a knock. The Doctor looked at Rose, a concerned look on his face. No one ever knocked on the door.

'Girls, come back from the door.' Rose asked. The girls came and stood behind Rose as the Doctor slowly reached out to open the door. He opened it and they were surprised to see who it was.

Dean and Sam Winchester.

'Oh hello boys!' The Doctor said pleasantly.

'Are you the Doctor?' Sam asked, looking at him suspiously. 'Because last time we met him he was with Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler and he had big ears, leather jackets and complained about wandering companions.'

'Well yes, that would be me. I regenerated. Hello.' The Doctor smiled. 'I have Rose with me too.'

'Hello boys.' Rose smiled at their friends. 'You two haven't changed much. How long has it been since we last saw you two? It's been about twenty for us.'

'About three or four years.' Dean replied. 'Twenty years? Does this box have everything then? Because you haven't aged at all, Rose Tyler.'

'It does help when you aren't completely human anymore.' Rose winked. 'Anyway, you two should have the honors of meeting our daughters. This is Claire, she's sixteen and this is Jenny, she's seven. Claire, Jenny, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Family friends and supernatural hunters.'

'So you and the Doctor got busy then.' Dean laughed. Rose and the Doctor rolled their eyes.

'Anyway, what's the fuss about? Because I doubt we're in 1950's America, where we were meant to be.' The Doctor pointed out.

'Actually, it's more of a whom.' Dean said. 'We've just saved the world again from this ominous being called the Darkness, you know the usual saving the world business. When our mother came back from the dead. We don't know how.'

'Your mother is back from the dead?' The Doctor asked. 'Are you sure it's her? I mean you were only four when your mother died.'

'I'm sure. I've done some tests on her and we asked Castiel about her as well.' Dean said.

'Castiel?' Claire asked, looking at the boys. Rose looked at the Doctor, knowing why Claire's interest was piqued.

'Yeah Castiel, short thing, wears a trenchcoat, doesn't understand anything about modern society. Angel of the lord.' Dean explained. 'Why do you know him?'

'I think I know him.' Claire said quietly. 'My biological father died when I was four and before he died, he spoke to me, but it wasn't him. He said he's name was Castiel and he had to save the world.'

'How do you know he died?' Sam asked.

'I- well-' Claire stuttered.

'Because our friend Castiel, he needed a body, a vessel and Jimmy Novak was his true vessel, so he possessed him. He said he tried to find Claire and Amelia Novak but said you vanished from all documents when you were four-years-old, never to be seen again.' Sam explained.

Rose could see Claire's conflicting emotions. On one hand, because of Castiel, she found Rose and the Doctor, on the other hand, Castiel had virtually killed Claire's family because after "Jimmy's" death, her mother went to go find him, leaving her to family friends. Rose immediately took Claire's hand, squeezing it.

'Okay. Wow. Um why don't you two boys come inside, I'll make some tea and you can explain your troubles. I might be able to help you.' The Doctor said. Rose saw Claire walk outside the TARDIS and Rose knew her daughter needed some time to process the news.

Claire stood outside the TARDIS and sat down, leaning her head against the door. This wasn't what she expected from this night out. It was her birthday! She had wanted to go see Elvis in concert, go to dinner, have some cake to celebrate her birthday, instead they landed in 2016 where she met two friends of her parents who bascially told her that their friend had killed her dad, to save the world.

'Claire?' Jenny asked. Claire looked up and saw her sister standing there, looking uncertain. Claire smiled at her and patted the ground next to her.

'What's wrong, Jen?' Claire asked, looking at her sister. Claire found it remarkable that even though Jenny wasn't her biological sister, how much Jenny looked like her. Everyone always thought they were biological, even though they weren't and that always made Claire happy.

'I don't want you to leave.' Jenny said quietly. Claire saw tears forming in her eyes and Claire quickly hugged her.

'I won't ever leave you, Jenny.' Claire declared. 'You're my sister. I don't care what anyone says. Besides, who else would annoy you?'

Jenny giggled as Claire tickled her. Claire couldn't help but feel guilty however. One day she would leave Jenny, her mother and father. She was a mortal human, no special Timelord abilities so she could live thousands of years. She probably only had eighty more years with her family before she died. A mere spec in a Timerlord's personal timeline. They'd move on eventually.

'Alright, come on you, let's go back inside.' Claire said, picking Jenny up and spinning her. Jenny laughed more as they walked into the TARDIS. Dean, Sam, Rose and the Doctor were standing around the center console, looking like they were waiting for them.

Claire looked at the man who stood in front of her. He looked exactly like she remembered him, twelve years ago. Expect he also didn't. It confused her greatly. It was like Castiel had made her father, his own person. It made her sick to her stomach.

'You're Castiel?' Claire asked. He nodded. Claire frowned and she sat at the restaurant table. Castiel hesitated before sitting down in front of her.

'Yes I am. I'm an angel of the Lord.' Castiel said.

'You murdered my family. Your actions forced me to become an orphan. I could have died if my parents hadn't found me.' Claire said quietly.

'Do you regret meeting your parents? Had it not been for you, your parents would never have had your sister. You brought your father closure on the loss of his children, something Rose would never have been able to give him.' Castiel pointed out.

'That doesn't change anything Castiel!' Claire said angrily. 'My biological father was an innocent man with a wife and a child. He was a good man. You took over his body, took his free will and you smothered it. Is he even alive? In your head?'

'He was.' Castiel said quietly.

'He was? Does that mean he was alive? What happened to him?' Claire demanded.

'He was killed. I was- it's complicated.' Castiel tried to explain. 'Claire, it's important for me to let you know that he loved you. You were his whole world. He let me use him as his vessel because he knew I could save the world.'

'You could save the world but you left me an orphan.' Claire said quietly. She felt the tears in her eyes. 'I loved my father. I loved my mother. You didn't save me. Rose and the Doctor did. You didn't save the world. You failed.'

'Claire-' Castiel tried.

'But I think you understand now. What you've done. For twelve years I thought about this moment, meeting my dad's murderer. But now is the time to forgive you Castiel. I can't ever forget what you've done to me. But I found my parents. They gave me my sister and even though I can't live with them for thousands of years, I get at least eighty with them.' Claire said. 'Castiel, I forgive you.'

'Thank you Claire.' Castiel smiled. Claire stood up, wiping her eyes. She hesitated before hugging Castiel. He awkwardly stood there but Claire needed a physical closure. Eventually he returned the hug and Claire let him go.

'Let's go find my parents,' Claire smiled.

Claire found her parents standing outside the restaurant, Jenny was talking to Sam and Dean who were showing her something in their impala. She was laughing at something they were saying.

'You alright, Claire?' Rose asked, walking up to her. Claire nodded, looking at Castiel.

'Rose, Doctor, could I talk to you privately?' Castiel asked. Rose looked at Claire and nodded.

'We can talk inside the TARDIS.' The Doctor suggested. 'Claire, why don't you go talk with Sam and Dean? I think they're showing Jenny some of their fake FBI badges.'

'Oh sounds fun,' Claire smiled softly. She walked off in the direction of the Impala and smiled at the Winchester boys.

'You okay, Claire?' Jenny asked worriedly. Claire glanced back over to see Castiel, Rose and the Doctor looking at her and talking quietly.

'Yeah, I'll be okay, Jen.' Claire promised. 'Now Sam, Dean how'd you meet my parents?'

Both of the brothers laughed.

'Oh what a story it is!' Dean said amused. 'Back when your father had big ears and wore black leather.'

'Really?' Jenny asked earnestly.

'Oh yeah, Jen, he was always grumpy except for when your mother was talking to him. We met your parents when they still had a companion called Jack. He was always flirting with me and Dean. He was a great bloke. Sad to see he's not with you guys actually. But anyway, we met them accidently. We were on a case investigating and so were they. We clashed at first- had different ways of investigating but eventually we got our heads out of our as- got our heads together and were able to defeat a rather simple monster we had overcomplicated. We become good friends after that and tried to keep in contact but weren't able to.' Sam explained.

'That sounds so cool!' Jenny laughed.

'Oh it was Jen!' Dean smiled. 'Now why don't we get your parents and Castiel and we can have some lunch?'

'Sounds like a deal.' Claire smiled.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm sorry if I've confused you with times and timelines just let it be a thing and also I hope my American and British sound okay? I'm Australian so I don't have the greatest grasp on it but I hope the fanfics I read are able to help me through the process.**

 **So a couple of things. Yes, Jenny here is Jenny from "The Doctor's Daughter" because I loved her so much and she is such a strong female character. I've made her younger than Claire for a few reasons that will become clearer in later chapters that is important to the plot.**

 **So why Claire? Claire Novak is so awesome and underrated and I've never seen her in a crossover so I thought, why shouldn't I? I wanted to use two underrated characters and make them the certain charcters!**

 **I'm a massive Doctor/Rose shipper and Destiel shipper however I don't want to that to overrule this story as it's about Claire and Jenny and their sisters ship and how they have to overcome certain things.**

 **Anyway please read and review and favourite and I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be out in a few days!**


End file.
